Look After You
by Teliko. x3
Summary: She wants him to wait.


**Look After You**

**Rating: It's so safe, my little brother could read it.**

**Disclaimer: Again, glad I don't own CSI because it's all going to hell after this season.**

**Summary: She wants him to wait.**

**A/N: YOU KNOW WHAT!? THIS IS WHAT SHOULD'VE HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!!! hahaha. This is my view on last nights episode and what should have happened. :D**

* * *

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

"I won't be here."

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

"When?"

"I catch my cab tonight." She looked around the room and then back at him. She had a crime scene to go to. She wanted to put this guy behind bars, but... he was leaving? Why now, of all times?

"I'll be back before then."

And she was gone. He watched her walk off into the hall and frowned. 'Why didn't I tell her sooner?' She jogged back into his office.

"You'll wait for me? Right?" He looked up to see her out of breath from running back to his office. "You will wait for me to get back from the scene. Okay?"

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

'I'll always wait for you.'

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

She ran through the halls, checking every room in the lab for sight of him. She paniced when she couldn't find him anywhere. 'He promised me he would wait!' She put her hand to her forehead and presse her back against the hall. She looked down at her watch and prayed that she hadn't lost track of time. She pushed herself from the wall and violently kicked it. Nick and Warrick came running out of the break room.

"Catherine?"

"He's gone. Isn't he?" Neither of them answered her. "I told him to wait! I told him that I was coming back!"

"Cath... he'll only be gone for four weeks."

"Yeah. We can manage four weeks without him, huh?" Their attempts for trying to make her feel better weren't helping and they knew it. Warrick frowned when he saw the tears swell up in the corner of her eyes. Nick stood next to her and threw his arm around her shoulders as they started walking back towards the break room.

"You know Gil. He wont last that long in that university." She chuckled and gave them a sad smile.

"Thanks you gu-" They stopped when Gil walked out from the locker room and stood in the middle of the hall, looking Catherine dead in the eyes.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

'He waited.'

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

Nick and Warrick left her side insantly and headed back into the break room. They slowly walked up to each other and stoppe when they were face to face.

"So you're really going?" He nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"Four weeks."

"And you're coming back?"

"That's the plan." He noticed the tears still collecting in the corners of her eyes. She brought her hand up to her face and gently removed them with her sleve. He shook his head and softly grabbed her by the arm. Her eyes widdened with shock as he led her to his office. Nick and Warrick stood up instantly and watche from inside the break room as Gil shut his door and closed the blinds.

"Gil?"

"Everyone's making a huge deal about me leaving. If you started crying, I don't think I'd be able to go."

"Maybe I should've let a tear out, huh?" He let a small smile appear on his face. "No. Really. I'll miss you." His smile disappeared as he reached out for her. She hesitantly walked into his arms and rested her head on his shouler.

"You know, Nick tried to give me one of these things." She giggled into his shoulder and softly slapped him on his shoulder.

"You pushed him away, didn't you?"

"Well it's not like I'll be gone forever." She pulled back but their arms remained around each other. A knock on their door surprised them both. She looked up at him, but never let go of him. "Good thing I locked the door, huh," He whispered. "Wait a minute," He hollered out. The knocking stopped and he looked down at her.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

'I love you,' She mouthe out. He smile and softly placed a piece of her hair behind her ears.

'I love you, too. And I'll miss you... more than anyone here.'

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

* * *

**A/N: You guys must listen to this song while reading it. LOL. It's so sweet. And I thought it matched up with the GCRness pretty well. It's called, Look After You by The Fray. Awesome song. I love it. And I'd also love if you tell me how you liked this. MUAHA :D**


End file.
